This Old Boars Nest
by CMulcahy
Summary: Boss Hogg decides to do a major renovation to the Boars Nest with the help of the "This Old House" crew


THIS OLD BOARS NEST

Balladeer-Hello folks,It is a nice warm sunny summer day in Hazzard County,with a lot of people drinking beer,water and lemonade at the Boars Nest and Boss Hogg had some special plans for the Boars Nest for the near future

Boss Hogg-Daisy,can I see you in my office for a minute

Daisy-Sure Boss,I will be there in one second

Boss Hogg-Take your time Daisy

Balladeer-So Daisy walks into Boss Hogg's office at the Boars Nest

Boss Hogg-Have a seat Daisy

Daisy(as she sits down)-What do you want to see me about Boss,did I do something wrong

Boss Hogg-Oh no you did not do anything wrong,I just want to let you know that I am giving you some vaction time

Daisy-Boy,I sure can use a vacation,how much vacation time are you giving me

Boss Hogg-I am giving you 3 months vacation

Daisy-Are you out of your mind,just tell me why are you giving me vacation time

Boss Hogg-All right,I have finally decided to renovate the Boars Nest

Daisy-Really,after all these years that I worked here,you finally decide to renovate it

Boss Hogg-There will be a lot of changes around here,like a new CD jukebox and a Plasma TV set,and an outdoor patio and a gift shop,do you have any ideas that you would like me to add

Daisy-Come to think of it I notice a lot of business people from Capitol City come here with their laptops on their lunch hour,maybe we can possibly set up a wireless internet spot,also make the bathrooms handicapped accessible

Boss Hogg-I was thinking the very same thing,also when we reopen,we are going to use uniforms

Daisy-What kind of uniforms,I am fine the way I am when I come to work

Boss Hogg-You will now be required to wear a polo shirt and jeans

Daisy-Are you getting polo shirts with Boars Nest embroidered on it

Boss Hogg-Yes I am,I happen to have a friend in Capitol City that does a good job on shirts,they are on order as we speak,I happen to have a shirt right here(he gives Daisy the shirt)take it Daisy,it just happens to be your size

Daisy-Thanks Boss,Is there anything I can do while the Boars Nest is being renovated

Boss Hogg-Yes,I want you to help me hire some people like a couple of extra waitresses,couple of bartenders and a couple of people to run the gift shop,I already put ads in The Hazzard Gazzette and the paper in Capitol City,we will use a trailer as a temporary office that will be in the parking lot during the renovation

Daisy-Have you found an architect and a builder to do the renovation

Boss Hogg-I met with an architect yesterday,he should have the plans by this afternoon,and he recommended a good builder

Daisy-Do you want me to pick up the plans for you Boss

Boss Hogg-That would be very nice Daisy,why don't you go do that(he gives Daisy his keys)take my Cadillac and put some gas in it while you are out

Daisy-All right Boss(she opens the door)Can I help you sir

Tom-Yes,my name is Tom Silva,I am here to see Jefferson Davis Hogg

Boss Hogg-Hello Mr. Silva,please come in,I have been expecting you

Tom(as he shakes Boss Hogg's hand)-Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hogg,this is my master carpenter Norm Abram

Boss Hogg-How do you do Mr. Abram

Norm(as he shakes Boss Hogg's hand)-Nice to meet you Mr. Hogg

Tom-My plumber,landscape designer and interior designer should be here later(he hands Boss Hogg his calling card),heres my card

Boss Hogg-All right,Daisy get these gentlemen something to drink

Daisy-All right Boss,would you guys like a beer

Tom-Coffee would be good

Norm-Same for me

Daisy-I'll be back in a few minutes(she opens the door)Can I help you gentlemen

Richard-My name is Richard Trethewey,is Tom Silva and Norm Abram here

Tom-Hey Richard,did you guys find the place all right

Roger-We sure did Tom,we got lost,but the local sheriff was able to give us the right directions

Norm-Where are Kevin and Alexa?

Roger-I just got off the phone with them Norm,he said to start the meeting without them

Boss Hogg-Now, which one of you guys was the plumber that Mr. Silva was talking about

Richard-That would be me

Daisy-Would you guys like some coffee

Richard-That would be great

Daisy-I will be back in a few minutes with your coffee,would you like a cup Boss

Boss Hogg-Yes I would Daisy

Balladeer-Meanwhile a man and a woman were driving along in a blue pickup truck when their radiator starts to overheat

Kevin-Oh man

Alexa-What's the matter Kevin

Kevin-I think my radiator is overheating

Alexa-We will be late for the meeting with Tom and the guys,what do we do

Kevin(he looks in the rearview mirror)-Here comes the local sheriff,I hope he can help us

Balladeer-At that moment Enos comes by to see if he can help the fine people

Enos-Hi,welcome to Hazzard

Kevin-Thanks,my radiator was overheating,and we will be late for a meeting with Jefferson Davis Hogg over at the Boars Nest

Enos-I think I know just the person to fix your truck,do you think you can make it to the local garage

Kevin-I think I can make it to the local garage,how far is it from here

Enos-It is about 5 minutes away.say I did not get your name

Kevin-My name is Kevin O'Connor and this is Alexa Hampton

Enos-OK,Mr. O'Connor,follow me and I will take you over to Cooter

Kevin-Thanks officer uh

Enos-Deputy Strate,but you can call me Enos

Kevin-All right Enos,lets go Alexa

Balladeer-Later that afternoon,Daisy returns to the farm to tell everybody the good news

Daisy-Hey guys I have good news

Bo-What is it Daisy

Daisy-Boss is giving me vacation time

Luke-That is nice Daisy

Jesse-How much vacation time is JD giving you

Daisy-Boss is giving me 3 months vacation while the Boars Nest is being renovated

Bo-That is amazing

Luke-Boy,it is about time that Boss decided to renovate the Boars Nest after all these years,do you have any idea what is being done during the renovations

Daisy-Well,the information that I got from Boss this afternoon is that he will add a gift shop to the Boars Nest,he is also going to put a plasma TV set and a CD Jukebox

Jesse-Anything else Daisy

Daisy-Well I suggested that we add wireless Internet access for our customers from Capitol City who bring their laptops

Bo-Will the bathrooms be renovated

Daisy-Yes they will be renovated and make them handicapped accessible for our wheelchair customers

Luke-Any idea who the contractor is for the renovation

Daisy-The contractor for the project is Tom Silva

Bo(as he snaps his fingers)-I think I know the person you were talking about

Daisy(as she takes a sip of water)-What do you mean Bo

Bo-Who was with this Mr. Silva

Daisy-His master carpenter was with him,his name is Norm Abram

Luke-Does this Norm Abram have a beard and wears plaid shirts

Daisy-Yeah, why

Bo-Those are the people on that renovation show on PBS that Luke and I watch on Saturday nights

Luke-I wonder if they will film the renovation of the Boars Nest

Daisy-It is possible


End file.
